


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Series: Hurt, Loss, and What Remains [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boruto realized that sometimes Naruto's attention isn't the most important thing in the world.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making more parts to this series that revolve more around Naruto and Sasuke, but I just love these two too much.

Boruto sighed as he walked up to his team, they had a mission today and he was late. He could already see Sarada yelling at him, like really though, why did that girl take these missions so seriously, it wasn’t like they were that important anyway.

“Ugh… you’re late again!” Groaned Sarada loudly.  
“Whatever.” Mumbled Boruto.

“Fine, let’s just get going so we can meet up with Konohamaru sensei as soon as possible.” Sarada started walking forward as Boruto and Mitsuki followed suit.

Sarada was running fast, she always was in such a hurry. “Relax Sarada, being late for one mission isn’t a big deal, calm down.”

“Well I plan to be Hokage one day and I don’t want to start slaking off now.” She bit back.

Boruto rolled his eyes, this girl seemed so set on being Hokage, if only she knew what it was really like. Naruto never spent time with Boruto or Himawari, he just worked all day and he never came home until late.   
Sarada liked the idea of becoming Hokage, but in reality she’d probably hate it. “Can it with the Hokage nonsense, will ya?”

“You two would make a nice couple.” Mitsuki stated, Boruto startled, he almost forgot Mitsuki was even there.

Sarada groaned, “Me and him, no way.”

Boruto couldn’t help but agree. He glanced over at the white haired boy who was adorning his weird closed-mouth smile, “For once I agree with her.” He mumbled.

When they finally met up with Konohamaru sensei they were given their mission.

“Let’s see, your next mission is to be personal escorts for an elderly woman day.” He informed them.

Boruto sighed “Ugh, that’s so boring, why can’t we ever get any cool missions.”

“Stop complaining already!” Sarada scolded.

“C’mon, how come out missions are always so lame?”

“Because you guys are still genin, now let’s go, we’re already late.” Konohamaru responded.

The woman they had to escort around town for the day was like seventy and she was so annoying. Boruto spent most of the mission trailing behind as Sarada actually helped the lady. Boruto couldn’t take it anymore so he decided to leave, it’s not like they’d notice anyway.

He was able to sneak away without being noticed. He couldn’t go home though, his mother and sister would be there, his mom knew he had a mission today so she would get suspicious. So he decided to go out to the forest.

Once Boruto got there, he spent a while just throwing kunai at a tree. As the time went on he started feeling increasingly more angry. He wasn’t even angry because of the mission anymore, he was angry at himself. The only reason why he always wants to be the best at everything, and the only reason he wanted to do harder missions was to impress his father. Seriously, Boruto got one hundred percent on the genin exam written portion and Naruto didn’t even care. All that stupid old man does is work, he doesn’t care about Boruto, Himawari, or Hinata.

Boruto finally got so mad that when he threw his kunai into the tree a piece of it chipped off. He went to sit under the tree, he’d probably stay there until dark, or even after, it’s not like it mattered, his dad stayed at work past dark all the time, it’s not like anyone would care. He tried to fall asleep, but all Boruto could think about was his stupid Hokage father, it made Boruto fume with anger. He felt most bad for his mom though, Hinata was obviously in love with Naruto, but it was easy to see that those feelings aren’t reciprocal.

Boruto just kept getting more upset with his dad, he just felt so alone in life, like he had no one to turn to. It was strange, for such a social kid he really didn’t have anyone that was too close to him. He then felt tears start to stream down his face. He honestly just wished his father would care about him for once. He felt embarrassed crying about such a dumb thing, but he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. 

Suddenly, Boruto heard a voice.

“Hey! I’ve been looking all over for you, how dare you leave during the middle of a mission!” It was Sarada, and she was fuming.

Boruto didn’t look up at her though, she couldn’t see him in this state, crying, broken down, it would be just humiliating.

“Look, I know you don’t really care about these missions, but you’re part of a team and you can’t just abandon your team in the middle of a mission.” She barked. “Hey, why are you looking down, look me in the eyes please.” Sarada commanded, she could be very brash when she was angry.

Boruto finally looked up at her, Sarada paused when she saw the tears in his eyes.

“What happened, why are you crying?” She questioned, it was strange how Sarada could go from extremely aggravated to sympathetic in less than a minute.

Boruto stood up, “Crying? No, I’m not crying, I just got something in my eye, that’s all.”

Sarada didn’t believe him for a second, “What’s wrong, just tell me.”

Boruto slid back down the tree and sat in the spot he previously was. Sarada sat beside him, neither of them spoke for a bit.

“I’m just upset with someone, that’s all.” Boruto responded finally.

“Who? Who are you mad at, because I’ll beat them up right now if you want.” That made Boruto chuckle, behind her tough, hot-headed exterior, Sarada was really a sweet girl.

Boruto didn’t answer for a bit, “It’s… my dad.” He finally stated.

“Why are you mad at Lord Hokage?” Boruto couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the 'Lord Hokage' part.

“Because, all he does is work, he doesn’t care about me, my mom, or even my sister. The entire village sees him as a hero, I only see him as a villian. It’s just that I try so hard to get his attention, to impress him, that maybe if I do that he’d care, but no, it never works.” He didn’t want to feel vulnerable, especially with Sarada right there, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah, that must suck, but I mean at least he comes home, even if it is late at night. I haven’t even met my father, he doesn’t keep in any contact with me or my mom. Trust me, if you think you’re lonely you haven’t even scratched the surface of what being alone really feels like.” Boruto knew Uncle Sasuke didn’t live in Konoha, but he didn’t know it was that bad, he started to feel bad for the raven haired girl.

Boruto chuckled, “I guess both of our dads kind of suck.”

“Eh, it could be worse, I mean neither of us know anything about Mitsuki's parent, but he only sees him like once every few months, so the situation can’t be too great.” Sarada added.

Boruto glances over at the raven haired girl beside him, blue eyes meet onyx. He never really noticed how pretty Sarada was before now. He mostly only notice her for her strong personality and loud voice, but she really was beautiful. Boruto didn’t know what came over him, but he started to learn forward until their lips met.

Sarada squeaked when it happened, but she didn’t pull away, in fact, she leaned into more. Their mouths started moving on their own, deepening the kiss. Neither of them had ever kissed before, but it just felt so right, so natural.

When they finally broke away from each other they just sat there staring into each other’s eyes. For once everything felt okay, it wasn’t, Sasuke still wouldn’t come back to Konoha, Naruto still would work until the late hours of the night, but everything just felt better. They were each still alone in life, but now it felt like they were alone together.

“We should probably go home now, it’s getting dark.” Sarada commented.

“You go, I want to stay here for a bit longer.” Noted Boruto.

“Okay, I’ll be off though.” Sarada waved him a goodbye as she started to leave.

Boruto watched her walk away as he sat under the tree. He sighed to himself, maybe his life wasn’t perfect, but whose was? His dad had it way worse than he did. Boruto still felt bad for his mom and sister though, but right now there was nothing he could do about that. He could either sit and wallow in self pity, or he could live his life not caring about what his old man did. And right now that seemed like a better option.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I wasn't trying to depict Naruto as a bad father or anything in this fic, that's just how Boruto views him.  
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
